


The Captain Obliged

by NewAgeVintage



Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Friends to lovers to relationship, M/M, two unsure men have a discussion about what they want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewAgeVintage/pseuds/NewAgeVintage
Summary: It’s been some time since Tintin initiated the physical relationship between the two. But Haddock is distressed over the possible meaning. They never discuss the situation and Haddock fears it’s just a way to blow off steam or some sort of pity. Finally he approaches Tintin.





	The Captain Obliged

**Author's Note:**

> Written over the course of my breaks at work and while rewatching the tintin cartoon. I don’t write often but when I do it’s in the notes on my phone. No real warnings for the story, some light implications of homophobia in general, but no focus on it.

Nothing perplexed Captain Archibald Haddock quite like his young companion did. The weathered sailor knew the ins and outs of taboo relations, years at sea and in foreign ports saw to that. But with Tintin the rules were completely different. They didn’t have any sort of signal, no talk of the severity of what they were doing, and there was very little regularity to what they did or what brought it on.

If Tintin willed it, the Captain obliged. Haddock made a point not to make a move first, and found it impossible to summon the words to begin a discussion on the subject. But Tintin would find him, alone in his room in a foreign inn, getting ready to sleep off their latest adventure. The reporter would gently knock, but open the door before getting a response. If Haddock attempted to greet him he would usually be cut off by a sweet smile and a press of lips against his own. The only guidelines that were apparent in these secret meetings seemed to be never in Marlinspike, and never during a decent mans waking hours. It seemed like Tintin would find him after a particularly trying day or adventure, or after a scare for one of their lives. 

Haddock was consumed by trying to figure out exactly what it all meant. We’re these moments brought on by a need to release adrenaline? Or a want to feel alive after a trying day? Or was there truly something more behind the gestures and motions? The deepest part of Haddocks heart hoped for the last option, but his pessimistic mind kept telling himself it was some form of pity. 

The Captain is sitting at the breakfast table in Marlinspike, cup of coffee in one hand and pipe in the other, with his face contorted in deep thought. He barely notices Tintin come down the stairs and approach the table. He greats him with a mumbled ‘G’morning lad’ but doesn’t put much more effort into the interaction. To his credit, Tintin just nods silently in response and takes a seat, fixing himself a cup of tea. They eat in silence and Haddock has barely made eye contact, until Tintin excuses himself to the library to continue typing up their latest journey. Haddock mumbles an acknowledgement and quickly returns his thoughts to the problem at hand.

He cares for Tintin, deeply. It’s a feeling he hasn’t dealt with in quite some time. He’s spent the last few years following Tintin around the globe, and the few years before that are a drunken haze. But at some point during there adventures admiration and friendship started to open his heart to other possibilities. Soon after that is when the nighttime visits from Tintin began.

It reminded haddock of his years as a younger man sailing the seas. Sneaking around the ship after dark to find the arms of a willing crew-mate. His heart was more open then, easily wooed by a handsome face, and a kind smile. Many of his past lovers were only lovers, but at times he did find himself happily attached to other men who felt the same. But it had been years since those times, and now he was just a grumpy aging sailor.

Thoughts of old lovers bring up the idea of Tintin having past affairs. The first time Tintin visited with devious intent it didn’t seem like the young man was inexperienced. If anything he seemed to lead the interaction, confident and aware of what that entailed. The idea of Tintin having previous lovers was both a distressing and delectable thought. Past clues began to come together in Haddocks mind. Tintin had plenty of young women who would phone or write, trying for his attention when they weren’t traipsing across the globe, but he never seemed even vaguely interested in their advances. If anything Tintin seemed much more content chatting up mercenaries and scholars than seeking out female attention.

The question of ‘why’ pops up in Haddocks mind. If Tintin has these options, young attractive people vying for his attention (people of all sorts really), why does he seek out Haddock for intimacy. The captain can’t process it, there’s an answer just beyond his reach, but his mind refuses to believe it’s because Tintin wants him. Unfortunately, the only one able to accurately answer that is Tintin himself.

Haddock slams back the rest of his coffee and stands up, suddenly motivated to get an answer. If only to put his mind at ease. Three determined steps towards the library and he stops, what is he doing? This is a fools errand, he has no idea what he’s going to say when he approaches Tintin. He contemplates another moment and steals his mind, he needs to know.

It takes Haddock 15 minutes to make his way to the library, normally about 2 minutes away from the breakfast table. He starts and stops multiple times, at one point going and fixing another cup of coffee that he immediately sets down and ignores. Finally the heavy oak door is in front of him. Light music drifts out of the room, Tintin playing records while working. Another moments hesitation and he pushes the door open.

Haddock looks distressed, face set in an almost grimace and posture stiff. His entire presence reeks of tension and Tintin immediately picks up on it. “Hello Captain, is something the matter?” His face is quizzical, concerned at his friends obvious discomfort.

Haddock opens his mouth to speak, then closes it, then opens it again, “Well, eh, laddy, I had a question for you but never mind that I’ll see myself out.” He turns towards the door but barely makes it an inch before Tintin interjects.

“Please Captain, sit, something is obviously on your mind”, he gestures to the chair sitting in front of the desk. Haddock halts and the look on his face turns almost guilty as he walks further into the room and takes a seat. Tintin folds his hands under his chin, tilting his head to the side in a silent ‘so what’s on your mind’.

Haddock looks around the library and at the young man sitting in front of him, the situation almost feels like an interview. Tintin leans forward, eyebrows raised. Finally Haddock breaks. “Tintin, I uh, I wanted to ask you about... well about something I’ve been trying to figure out”, Tintin nodded, trying to coax out more information. “Well, ya see lad, damn it. Well, you confuse me to hell and back Tintin. One day your sneaking into my quarters looking for mischief and the next your treating me like nothing ever happened!” Haddocks face is red and he feels clammy, but he’s said to much to turn back. “Confound it Tintin! Why me? I’m just a salty old man, I don’t get it? I’d oblige to anything you’d ask of me, you know that! But I just can’t understand why? Is it pity? Trying to humor an old fool?” 

Haddock drops his head forward, afraid of the response and embarrassed by his out burst. Tintin considers his response, watching Haddock for a moment before speaking. “Oh Captain,” he stands and begins to move towards Haddock, “I didn’t mean to upset you. I, Well, I had a feeling you would reciprocate, physically at least.” 

Haddock quickly looks up into Tintin’s eyes. “What do you mean ‘at least’?” The question was soft, barely said out loud.

“I knew that if you didn’t reciprocate my feelings, you would at least welcome me in your bed.” There’s an openness to Tintins face that isn’t seen often, his expression is soft and his tone is cautious. “I do care very deeply for you Archie.”

The sudden use of his first name turns Haddocks face from a flushed pink to a dark crimson. He mutters curses under his breath, some real some his own brand of nonsensical phrase. Tintin is just a foot or so in front of him and the urge to stand the meet him can’t be denied. Haddock stands quickly and takes half a step to close the distance, “Tintin, I... well damn it man, I’m here no matter how you want me, I’d be a broken man without you at my side” he’s struggling to directly answer Tintin’s confession, unrational doubt still fogging his mind and words. “Lad, I... I care more for you then I could ever put into words.”

That’s all Tintin needs to move forward and wrap his arms around his Captain. Haddock jolts back on pure instinct but then leans into the touch, his own hands wrapping around the young man and gripping at his sweater. Tintin sighs, happy with the response and tilts his face up towards haddock, gently moving forward to close the distance between their lips.

This kiss is sweet and slow, neither man wanting to push boundaries or pull away. Finally Tintin moves away, a dazed smile on his face and a hint of a laugh in his voice, “Well then, I guess we have some things to discuss.”

The pair seat themselves in armchairs located amongst the shelves of books. Though the chairs are only a foot or two away from each other the distance seems vast. “Archie, I knew I wanted you since you agreed to fight with me to reclaim your ship. And I knew I could not live without you shortly after... but since then these feelings have just grown into so much more.” His face is calm and sure, more than willing now to lay his feelings out in front of Haddock. “It didn’t take to much digging in your past to figure out that you had similar, uh, tastes in companions. But even then I was at a loss, there’s so much talk of soldiers and sailors turning to who is available when away from home. I had no way of knowing if you would just be a willing bed mate or if there was possibility for more.”

Haddock is stunned, was his past truly so easy to read, it was an embarrassing thought. He starts to speak but Tintin cuts him off, “I wouldn’t worry to much, I’m a little more apt at uncovering information than the average person.” He winks at Haddock, “Plus, Well, personal knowledge on the subject helped as well.” What he didn’t mention was the nights undercover at a specific bar near the docks, waiting for an old crewmate of Haddocks to walk in. A few drinks and a coy smile were enough to get a horny old sailor talking about ‘the good ol’ days’. 

Haddock considers it for a moment, “When you first climbed through the porthole into my quarters I wasn’t sure if you were a dream or a nightmare.” He chuckles, “I decided you were some sort of nightmare or devil once you insulted my ship, but lord was I wrong. It didn’t take long for me to decide to follow you wherever you lead.” Haddock is calm now, a weight lifted off of his heart, “I just assumed I was a hopefully old drunk with no real chance. I was content to spend as much time as you would let me with you.”

They share a sad smile, both very aware of that feeling, both suddenly aware that this has been dragged out needlessly. “Well dearest Captain, if you’ll have me as I am, I could think of no greater adventure than spending my life with you.”

Haddock pauses, trying to think of a fitting response, but words escape him. Instead he gets up and stands in front of Tintin, then kneels to look directly at the still sitting Tintin. Large work worn hands cup Tintin’s face and pull him forward into another gentle, slow kiss, saying everything his words cannot.

—

Things have changed for the better in Marlinspike, the master bedroom now holds two. Nestor doesn’t voice an opinion one way or the other, but seems quite pleased when he sees Tintin moving his clothing to Haddocks closet. Calculus mentions it once, “Ah it’s about time you two stopped beating around the bush” but the subject is quickly changed when he mishears Haddocks response, “Well Captain, I don’t see what blue jays have to do with this, but they are quite expressive birds.”

Life moves on. One afternoon Tintin begins wearing a simple silver ring, soon after Haddock has a similar one adorning his hand as well. The papers swell with gossip of Tintin settling down and who the lucky lady might be, Haddocks ring seems to be ignored by the press. But like all rumors it fades, and life moves on.


End file.
